Coming Down
by MrsUryuuIshida
Summary: Kakashi has just come home from a mission but he hasn't completely come down yet. rated M for a reason


Coming Down

Iruka sat on his couch wearing a simple button-up shirt and jeans while reading a book. He was just finishing up his current page when he felt a familiar presence nearby. He already knew who it was so the brunette closed his book and set it in front of him on the table. He stood up and turned to make his way to the kitchen when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Welcome back love, I was just going to get the first aid kit," Iruka said and turned to face his silver haired lover.

"You assumed I've came home injured?" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Yes, aren't you?" Iruka questioned with a smile of his own.

"Yes but that's not the point." Kakashi said quickly.

Iruka laughed as he pulled down Kakashi's mask and pecked him on the lips. "Let's go into the kitchen and patch you up," Iruka said taking the copy-nin's hand.

Kakashi wordlessly followed the academy teacher into the kitchen. The jounin sat in a kitchen chair while Iruka went into the cabinet to get the medical kit. This had become a typical routine for Iruka since Kakashi has a dislike towards hospitals. As Iruka patched up his damaged lover he just thanked God that Kakashi was home.

When the tan man was done he hugged his silver haired lover and said, "I'm glad you're okay, I'm always worrying about you."

Kakashi hugged him back and said, "Ruka I'll always try to get back to you, no matter what." Kakashi looked up and saw Iruka's smile.

The brunette released Kakashi and said, "I bet you're hungry; why don't you lie down while I make dinner."

Kakashi was both tired and hungry, so taking Iruka's advice he laid down on the couch while Iruka went to cook.

* * *

Iruka finished up and went to wake Kakashi. When the chuunin saw how peaceful his lover looked he went up to caress his face. But just before he reached up to do so Kakashi hand shot up and caught Iruka's wrist. It hurt how tight Kakashi squeezed his wrist.

"Kakashi it's me let go!" Iruka yelled as he looked into cold, threatening eyes.

When their eyes met, Iruka's words reached him, and he released Iruka's wrist. Iruka rubbed his abused wrist and Kakashi could see his lover's tan skin turning a red. Iruka quickly tried to hide the bruised that was obviously on his wrist.

"Iruka I'm…" Kakashi said but was quickly cut off by Iruka.

"It's okay, you're not fully yourself yet… come on let's eat," Iruka said with a smile and walked away.

This wasn't the first time that Kakashi did this. Iruka was never mad whenever this happened because he knew sometimes Kakashi doesn't fully come down from a mission. It was hard to be a killer one minute and a lover the next; so Iruka always took it with stride and acted like nothing happened. But the same can't be said for Kakashi.

At the dinner table Kakashi was silent and he had this weird look on his face.

"Kakashi are you okay?" Iruka asked his voice filled with concern.

"No I'm not, I hurt you." Kakashi mumbled unable to look and face Iruka's concerned look.

"It's okay; I already told you I'm fine."

"But I want to tell you I'm…" Kakashi began but was cut off by Iruka once more.

"Please don't apologize Kashi, its fine I already told you…" now this time Iruka was cut off by Kakashi.

"Iruka your wrist is bruised because of me; I can't ignore that even if you can!" Kakashi yelled.

Iruka winced as he listened to Kakashi; he had tried to hide his hand so that Kakashi wouldn't notice the bruise.

Iruka took a deep breath before he said, "Kashi I'm not a little kid, I can handle myself even against you. I don't need you to worry about me."

Iruka got up, walked over to Kakashi, and pulled him up out of his seat. "You're expected to be two different people, but you're not expected to change instantly between them. You're a protector of the village and my lover and I wouldn't change that. Would you?"

"No I wouldn't, not for anything in the world." Kakashi said finally looking Iruka in the eyes finally without sadness.

"Then do me a favor and forgive yourself so we can have make-up sex." Iruka gave a small smile and pecked Kakashi on the lips.

Kakashi chuckled lightly saying, "Have you been waiting all day just to bring up sex?"

"No," Iruka said sounding offended. "You came home this afternoon, so just all afternoon."

Kakashi chuckled louder than before, "What sort of pervert have I turned to you into?"

"One that wants you to shut up and kiss me."

After Iruka's sentence Kakashi kisses the brunette. Iruka wraps his arms around Kakashi's neck as Kakashi deepens the kiss. Kakashi pushes Iruka against the nearest wall, but before the kiss gets way too deep Kakashi pulled away and went to attack Iruka's neck.

Iruka could hear Kakashi mumble, "Don't you want to finish dinner or at least go into the bedroom?" into his neck.

"Shut up." Iruka said as Kakashi bites down on his neck. "If you stop now I'll kill you."

"Feisty, I like it." Kakashi unbuttoned Iruka's shirt and he wasted no time by going straight to licking one of Iruka's nipples while twisting the other in his hand. Iruka's mind began to cloud as he moaned and arched into Kakashi's touches.

Kakashi began kissing lower and only stopped for a second to remove his own shirt. He went back to his tan lover's body and rubbed his member through the material.

"You're so hard already and we've barely just begun," Kakashi said and Iruka groaned at the contact.

"Don't make me tell you to shut up again," Iruka groaned.

Kakashi pulled down Iruka's pants and exposed his lover's member to the air. Kakashi kissed the member before licking the head. Iruka's knees got weak and he began to wobble. Kakashi stopped and place Iruka on the floor.

"We can't have you falling down while I'm "working" now can we." Kakashi said with a smirk before returning to his task. He slowly took Iruka into his mouth and Iruka laced his hands in silver hair. He could feel Kakashi licking and scrapping his teeth along his shaft and it was so unbearably good he couldn't help but call almost scream Kakashi's name.

Iruka was in so much ecstasy that he almost didn't feel his lover slip in a finger. Iruka knew Kakashi had lubed his fingers because Iruka could feel how slick they were, although Iruka didn't know when Kakashi had the opportunity to do so. Before too soon he felt that finger brush the spot that made him tremble and almost came in that instant.

"Kashi I'm so close I'm gonna–" was all Iruka got out before another finger entered and Iruka came inside the copy-nin's mouth. Iruka never had a chance to calm down as Kakashi added another finger in him that seemed to brush but never hit his prostate. Kakashi finally released his lover's member and moved up to kiss Iruka's neck and ear. Kakashi nibbled on Iruka's before he began to talk to him.

"You want more than my fingers inside you, don't you Ruka?" Kakashi whispered in his ear nipping on it.

"Yes." was all the tired teacher could manage to say as he pushed against the fingers no longer arguing.

"You're finally not telling me to shut up but I know it embarrasses you when I talk to much doesn't it?" Kakashi said.

"I hope that that question was rhetorical," Iruka mumbles.

"Yeah it was," Kakashi mumbled back as he prepared himself to enter Iruka.

The moment Kakashi pushed into his lover he could feel the instant tensing of Iruka. It took a few moments for Iruka to get his body to calm down and give the silver haired man 'the okay' to begin. Kakashi pushed in slow at first just to give Iruka more time to get used to the penetration. After the first few deep, slow thrusts Kakashi hit Iruka's prostate dead on; Iruka couldn't help but wrap his legs around Kakashi's waist and commanded him to go faster saying he needed him even more. Kakashi knew he couldn't deny his lover's request and sped up.

When most people speed up they lose accuracy but not Kakashi; he still hit Iruka's prostate with each thrust sending trembles through his lover's spine. Iruka began to moan Kakashi's name and clutch at Kakashi's back. Finally Kakashi began to stroke Iruka's neglected member. It wasn't long before the academy teacher was close and informed Kakashi that he was about to lose it. The jounin only encouraged Iruka to come and Iruka finally did, spilling his seeds onto his chest and in Kakashi's hand. As all his inner muscles tightened around Kakashi member, it made the pale man spill his seeds in Iruka. They rode out their organisms together before finally ceasing their movements.

Kakashi pulled out and Iruka winced on removal. Kakashi laid next to Iruka and kissed Iruka's bruised wrist. Iruka just smiled and laid his head on Kakashi's chest.

"I love you Kashi," Iruka said and snuggled into Kakashi's chest.

"I love you too and I'm glad our rug is so soft so we can easily have sex on it," Kakashi said with a laugh.

"Great…thanks for reminding me that I'm going to have to clean the rug too," Iruka sighed.

"I told you we should have gotten a lighter color instead of this blue." Kakashi said triumphantly.

"Oh yeah, I should really just walk into a store and ask for semen colored carpet so my boyfriend and I can have sex on the carpet and don't have to worry about seeing it in case we can't clean it up." Iruka scoffed sarcastically.

"You said it not me." Kakashi laughed.

Iruka rolled his eyes, sat up, and said, "If I lay here any longer I'll fall asleep on you."

"Like that's such a bad idea."

"It might not be." Iruka kissed Kakashi again and whispered to him. "Welcome home."

"Thank you Ruka; for always being the home that I can come down to."

"Always my love. Always."

They kissed one more time before Kakashi added, "Now about that semen-colored carpet."

Iruka rolled his eyes then got up and walked into their bedroom hearing a chuckling man following him.


End file.
